FP - October, 2406
This page chronicles posts #21451-21570 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2406. *FP - September, 2406 *FP - November, 2406 Earth Plots First Week Thinking into the future, MOIRA HEDRIN invites MICHAEL RICHARDSON V to her wedding as well as offering a place on her Vice President short list if he doesn’t run a dirty campaign. JOMAAT ANA is a Nurse in the pharmacy where ZAYANI ALMIN is working and inquires with her about her relationship with Jackson. ANA goes to Jackson’s apartment with her son JOMAAT BENYAN before running into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. Concerned about her behaviour, Sam thinks the woman is a spy. SAMANTHA seeks out JACKSON MOYER only to find out that Ana is really his biological sister. ABBOTT THAY has dinner out with BEATRICE JAMES before tension snaps and they have a sexy moment. MICHAEL has a meeting with AYSON GRIER to talk about the primary campaign before the Trill reveals his nasty tactics. JANA KORVIN is upset after hearing about Tony leaving and JANA KESS PORGOIT is there to talk him down from taking it personally. KORVIN invites ANTHONY NORAD out for a drink and they manage to settle their differences. MICHAEL calls a meeting with MOIRA and spills the beans on Grier’s plans securing him the spot as VP if things work out. KORVIN gets word from Janeway that there were no records of Starfleet officers kidnapped so he confronts LELEL JO’REK who explains more about red matter research her father is trying to stop. For their paper anniversary, ELLIANA TREDWAY and LINCOLN TREDWAY enjoy some time together without the baby. MATILDA WEISS has Alexandria and babysits her with the help of MICHAL JESYN before asking him to be her date for Halloween. MEGAN SPARKS has had the night of her life at an organized orgy with WILLIAM BELL. They talk about how liberating it is whole both high on endorphins. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE picks up little KALAL ELBRUNNE from daycare and they have icecream together. She explains she is more of his sister than his Aunt but he finds it confusing. BEATRICE meets with MATILDA and the two of them make more plans for her baby shower. LELEL JO’REK has to give more information to KORVIN when he confronts her about no missing Starfleet officers. She gives him the names of the officers and details on the destruction of the base. JOVANA NADIS has a meeting with MICHAL because he wanted to meet her and they talk about her abilities. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE chats with NOAH ALMIN to catch up on family things before he gets really busy. Second Week Waiting around for Beatrice, ABBOTT THAY runs into ELLIANA TREDWAY who is with her baby. She is surprised to see him but otherwise happy she can see the person he used to be coming out. JACKSON MOYER and ZAYANI ALMIN are running when she brings up the questions Nurse Jomaat was asking and he tells her to look more into it. NRR’BT MADDIX is on a mission to bring in SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE for some questioning, and it gets a little awkward when she thinks it is something more personal. JACKSON is summoned by JANA KORVIN and is, at first, questioned about a position on te Fenbrir before he admits to being kidnapped by the Romulans. NOAH ALMIN and MOLLY O’BRIEN talk about their relationship and the speeds they would like to go before they are intimate. JANA then questions SAMANTHA only to get frustrated with her and her carelessness. LINCOLN TREDWAY is at temporal when he talks to THEODORA KAHLER who has some ideas about how Elli may be able to help in the future. OBI LOS talks to HAGHI NI’THAYAPUR about his recovery and how he would like her to move in with him on the island – and she agrees. MATILA WEISS has a sleepover with MICHAL JESYN and they end up having an intimate moment. When KALAL ELBRUNNE is bored he calls JAYASHRI MERYN to have some drinks before they make some plans to have some more intimate moments together. JANA talks to MADDIX about Samantha to get some answers but Nrr’bt just explains that Sam is reckless. ZAYANI goes to chat with Jomaat Ana and it comes out the girl is Jackson’s biological sister. JANA then decides to talk to JACKSON on his own time, finding out the man was relieved of duty and he had a relationship with Samantha. JANA KESS PORGOIT talks to JANA MIKOS about Halloween and the concept of it before thinking of costumes. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is called to speak with KORVIN, he is shocked o find out Sam’s connection to Moyer, as well as feeling upset he knew about Sam’s illegal activities. ELLIANA gets together with BEATRICE JAMES and finds out that she is seeing Abbott which makes her nervous but happy too. JACKSON admits to ZAYANI about the kidnapping to have the same lie while she tells him more about his sister Ana. BEATRICE is out with ABBOTT when they run into some Syndicate goons. She goes off and he kills them before dumping the bodies. When ABBOTT gets home he is covered in blood but BEATRICE thinks it is from his nose bleeds. CONNOR mans up and confronts SAMANTHA about everything before telling her he was going to have sex with her all night. Third Week Getting together for a nice dinner out, MEGAN SPARKS realizes it is time to tell her boyfriend WILLIAM BELL about just how big her family is and confesses she si one of 26 children. ABBOTT THAY looks for information on Obi and runs into HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR only to find out they all thing he did it because Obi has no memories and was in a terrible accident. New character WILLOW SPARKS is introduced when she shows up at her sister MEGAN’s apartment, explaining she had an abortion and her mother kicked her out. When SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE goes to the President’s Residence, she stages a fight with CONNOR ALMIN-REESE in hopes of people seeing they are having issues. PATRICK REESE sees this and confronts CONNOR who explains what happened with Moyer. WILLOW and MEGAN chat some more and Megan offers to be her guardian and for her to live in Dover so she can get away from the house. CONNOR runs into ZAYANI ALMIN and tells her about his departure to Betazed soon and about his issues with Sam because of Moyer. CEDRIC FROBISHER and SPENCER WARD are in Cedric’s trailer when they start to make out, both realizing the feelings they have for each other as they explore their homosexuality. ZAYANI is concerned about the idea JACKSON MOYER had sex with Samantha and confronts him. He explains it was nothing and before he and Yani started to be intimate. CONNOR runs into ELLIANA TREDWAY and they have a terse but civil conversation about their relationship. ABBOTT reaches out to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, telling her he knows about Obi and really doesn’t understand why their father is how he is. MARCUS WOLFE talks to MOIRA HEDRIN before she leaves for Betazed about a bill he has brought up with Grier and the new majority leader in hopes of getting her proposal pushed out. MATILDA WEISS has a meeting with ELLIANA and they talk about Malcom as well as Connor over the meal. MOIRA seeks out LIAM and warns him about the possible smear campaigns that Grier and the conservatives may try with him because of their previous relationship. Fourth Week Going out to the fair, DARON LETHO-EVEK and SAHARAH MUNROE bring ODESSA MUNROE with them, but when the ferris wheel malfunctions, someone dies and Daron saves his girls. ELLIANA TREDWAY and LINCOLN TREDWAY talk about her father going to Bajor to see his baby, as well as about her encounter with Connor. MATILDA WEISS is at her baby shower with BEATRICE JAMES and they talk about the kind of things Beatrice could do to feel better about herself. After the shower, ELLIANA and BEATRICE discuss the day and Abbott. INDIRA FROBISHER visits with JAMES MUNROE where he tells her about the incident with his daughters and asks her to see if she can befriend Saharah. EDWARD ELBRUNNE catches CEDRIC FROBISHER with SPENCER WARD and inquires about his relationship before they talk about intimacy. At their home, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN discusses her brother's need for positive male role models and her husband KORAN JATAR and he suggests her Uncle. Out for icecream, MELISSA FUKUSHIMA and ALEXANDER HUGHES discuss their relationship and her hoping to have more intimacy. MARCUS WOLFE continues to get concerned about the new Prophet's warnings and talk to NERYS DORR on the matter before she implores him to tell someone even if it seems silly. SAHARAH and INDIRA get together for a girls day out, but Indira realizes Saharah is a little more than snooty. YVETTE ALMIN is in a half-way house and out of rehab when she meets AARON WESTBROOK and they talk about the future. BENEDICT HUGHES realizes that a string of doctors caught selling medical supplies are all related and is back on the case with MARLINA BELL. JAMES seeks out DARON to talk to him about saving his daughters before making a semi-truce with him in hopes of keeping things civil. At the Halloween party, MATILDA goes into labour, making MICHAL JESYN have to deliver CATHERINE WEISS (October 31, 2406). ABBOTT THAY and BEATRICE get together for Halloween dressed as gangsters before going to his place and having sex outside of their conjugal visits. Cardassia Plots Third Week Concerned over what is going on in VASTI DANAN’s life, CHASAMA DANAN confronts her about the engagement but is shocked to learn Legate Damar has made some kind of binding deal with Fren. VASTI finally decides to tell her brother AARIX DAMAR about the engagement and he doesn’t take it well, thinking their father is a terrible person. CHASAMA brings JORET VENIK out to get his suits altered before they talk about his family life and what is going on with Vasti. TOREL DAMAR is brought in for an interview when he gets information about his fiancé being from the mUniverse from ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and has to act. TOREL confronts an mNESHA TAKIL and murders her when she tries to escape. When TOREL reports back he gets the suspicion ONEL is from the mUniverse too before he is woken up and told it was all a test. TOREL goes home to NESHA TAKIL who is still alive and gets emotional, telling her he wants to elope. Fourth Week Now married, TOREL DAMAR with SHANA DAMAR and NESHA DAMAR discuss how their living arrangements are going to be and if they are going to have kids (October 22, 2406). At Joret's paintball place, SISI VENIK arrives to see HOIT UULI but her father, DURAS VENIK comes in and there is some awkwardness. Bajor Plots Second Week Going out together on horses, RAHNE DHAJA has some sisterly bonding with KARYN WOLFE while getting some pictures of the wildlife. OPAKA SULLAN talks to KATAL DHAJA about some ruins which have some symbols much like Swastikas and thinks maybe they could be galaxies. RAHNE has a dream with DAX WOLFE who sees something more like a reaping which scares him. Third Week At KARYN WOLFE’s house, RAHNE DHAJA is caught drawing swastikas on her paper and explains to her that it isn’t the usual symbol but it is something the Bajorans used to symbolize a galaxy. When KAHANA TAMBE goes into labour, MALCOM PARKER is there beside her for the whole thing and is more than happy about the birth of KHAN PARKER (October 20, 2406). Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Concerned about Dax, KARYN WOLFE meets with BENJAMIN WOLFE to talk about their dreams and starts to put some connections together involving the imagery of red. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Finally off on their mission, KORVIN talks to ANTHONY NORAD about what is going to be happening, as well as how much hi friend can and can’t say in front of his kid. USS Valiant Plots Fourth Week Feeling under the weather, MARIEL OKEA talks to SENDRA MYSEN-UNA and finds out he has an ear infection. On Tellar Prime for a mission, MARIEL and ISAAC AL-KHALID talk about a girl and to avoid having to talk to her, Mariel accepts to take Isaac shift. Later, as the ship is landing, MARIEL and TRINITI UBILIX realize that there is a storm and the ship experiences some turbulence while trying to land. Betazoid Plots First Week In the hospital, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is there to support his daughter MORGAN DEVRIX who has just given birth to her second daughter AAPLE DEVRIX (October 02, 2406). Fourth Week On the planet for the wedding, MORGAN DEVRIX talks to SAJAN DEVRIX to discuss his life and how he feels about marrying Moira and the possibility of being the First Gentlemen. AVANDAR DEVRIX talks to JAYASHRI MERYN who is a guest to the wedding, only to find out they are distantly related and she would like to run for Betazoid politics. #10 October, 2406 2406 #10 2406 #10